


little horrors

by sinequanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Five hundred word not-quite-happy stories.[New chapters added periodically. Fandoms and relationships will vary.]1: Cora is not so sure about Stiles.





	little horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously do not have time for this. I recently moved, I don’t currently have a reliable internet connection, and I’m looking for a new job. However, I got tired of staring at boxes and gave myself a day to write whatever, and this and the Lucifer story are what happened, so here you go. I’m posting them as extras for this month because I’ll probably miss posting in September. 
> 
> About this series: I am deliberately going to withhold almost everything but relationship tags for this one. Most of them will be open-ended, and left up to the reader's interpretation. I enjoy more atmospheric horror than splatter and gore, so expect more ghost stories and less _Saw_.

For Cora Hale, there were three incontrovertible truths to Stiles Stilinski:

One, he loved his dad more than anything in the world. 

Two, he was much smarter than he acted.

Three, he was dangerous and best avoided.

Not too long ago, Cora would have added, "best friend of Scott McCall" to that list as well, but then Scott had been bitten by a rogue alpha and instead of becoming Scott's plus one into her family, he'd shocked her by almost totally disappearing from his friend's life instead. Even weirder, Scott seemed to take the whole thing in stride.

It was strange, and unprecedented, and concerning. At least for Cora.

The rest of the family thought she was overreacting, but they only knew Stiles as the slightly odd but otherwise normal son of the Sheriff. Nice kid, but completely oblivious to the supernatural.

The thing was, Cora liked Stiles. He was a good person to be partnered with on projects, he didn't ogle girls (or guys), and he generally stuck up for people who needed it. But sometimes, Stiles would glance at Cora in a way that made his eyes shine just so, and she got the sense that he was cataloging everything about her, piece by piece. Of course, there were plenty of ways that someone could be human and know about the supernatural, but Cora was willing to bet money that Stiles was not a hunter, or a witch, or an emissary.

Then Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson were bitten, too, and Cora forgot about Stiles for a little while until Jackson, of all people, brought him up during lunch.

"Why does Stilinski smell so funny?"

Ever the good friend, Scott sputtered in outrage. "He smells fine! The Sheriff just keeps some of his parents' stuff in the attic and they take it out for special occasions and stuff."

Cora perked up. For supposedly best friends (even estranged ones), Scott had been remarkably tight-lipped about Stiles since becoming a werewolf. "Like what sort of special occasions?" she asked.

Scott waved the question away and took a bite of his sandwich. "Old Polish holidays. Stiles tried to explain them to me once or twice, but mostly I just nodded my head and pretended to pay attention, and he eventually gave up. They don't really celebrate anymore, but it has sentimental value, you know?"

The lunch bell rang, and that was the end of it.

Two days later brought the first in a string of wendigo-related deaths that sent the pack into a frenzy, and then stopped abruptly when the pack found the wendigo itself, torn apart and partially eaten, at the edge of their property.

The next day, Stiles and Scott were best friends again.

When Cora asked about it at lunch, Scott shrugged. "Oh, Stiles's dad was going through a hard time and Stiles asked me to give them some space. You know, holiday stuff."

"I thought you said the Sheriff didn't celebrate?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, usually, but sometimes he just gets the urge."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
